Amor que mata
by chipikroou
Summary: Y muere cada mañana, por el amor que aun siente por él.


**Amor que mata**

 **.**

Y muere cada mañana, por el amor que aun siente por él.

 **.**

 _Y morirme contigo si te matas…_

El dolor de aquella noche aun lo llevaba impregnado en la piel.

Sus oídos aun sonaban, con ese interminable timbre agudo, que le impedía escuchar el mundo que la rodeaba. Sería una mentira si asegurara que sus piernas podían soportarla, aun había momentos en que sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaban con tirarla. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde el accidente que le robaría la vida a Ren y ella seguía sin poder volver a casa, sin poder mirar atrás. Sin poder seguir adelante, aunque lo intentaba.

El dolor no se iba… quizá nunca lo haría.

El bar donde canta es tranquilo, con un tránsito de gente generoso, pero no podía considerarse gran cosa. Aun así, ella usa vestidos elegantes, guantes largos, a veces de encajes, tacones estilizados y una que otra joya, y ha aprendido a maquillarse sin usar un espejo la gran parte del tiempo, porque no es capaz de verse a la cara, ya que las canciones que canta no la hacen vibrar… al menos no de la manera en que lo hacían al cantar con los Black Stones o Blast. La vibración es diferente, solamente se siente el pecho y por las noches la obliga a llorar.

Y la gente le admira… le escuchan con atención, guardan silencio, algunos cierran los ojos y sonríen ligeramente. Cuando termina le dedican rondas suaves de aplausos y halagos en voces tenues que no siempre le llegan a los oídos, mientras esperan pacientemente a la canción siguiente.

Pero a Nana la calidez del público no la toca y solo mira al frente, se obliga a sonreír suavemente, en un gesto ensayado y perfeccionado a través de años de amargura disfrazada.

Porque cada día se arrastra aunque nadie lo note.

Grita, llora y muere, pero nadie lo ve.

Sola, camina en silencio, sin mirar, sin saludar. Las sonrisas perdieron el sentido. Los cigarrillos no saben igual, en realidad, pocas veces fuma. El frío del invierno le cala en las mejillas, maltratadas por los vientos que no son gentiles, y los recuerdos, que aun la hacen llorar.

Sus ojos no brillan, no parecen ver más allá de lo que está frente a ella, no parecen tener interés en que el cielo sea azul y de repente ya no lo sea. Y sus cabellos rubios y largos, se sacuden, contradictorios a todo lo que ella alguna vez había sido y llegó a pensar que llegaría a ser, como un símbolo de una promesa que le hace eco, cada día, en la cabeza.

'Nana y Ren morirían juntos'… y esa era su forma de morir con él.

… _y matarme contigo si te mueres…_

Así que sufriría por medio de canciones, gritaría ayuda por medio de acordes, se desangraría al pararse en aquel pequeño espacio y cantar al tiempo que un piano, mientras sus ojos miraban fijos al frente, a la imagen de una persona que no ya no estaba ahí… que no lo estaría nunca. Y los aplausos serían sus las lágrimas derramadas y las rosas serían las despedidas que se dicen sin hablar.

Sufriría en silencio, porque, por alguna extraña razón, no podía terminar de morir.

Ni podía volver a aquella casa cubierta de nieve.

…ni al pequeño apartamento que alguna vez habría compartido con Nana.

Porque los recuerdos que había en esos lugares la destrozaban.

Porque ellos habían estado siempre juntos, a pesar de los años y la distancia, de triunfos y desgracias, peleas y separaciones estúpidas… se habían amado a pesar de todo y ella seguía haciéndolo, como el primer día en que supo que lo amaba, como cada día… como el día que ya no estaba. Lo amaría hasta que su vida de verdad terminara, hasta que el último aliento escapara, hasta que su corazón ya no pudiera luchar en aquella batalla. Lo amaría cada día.

Y en vida, moriría de tristeza, como cada mañana.

… _porque el amor cuando no muere, mata._

* * *

 **Ese poema me gusta mucho**

Si lo había leído antes lo lamento mucho, pero este one-shot siempre perteneció a esta cuenta (ya lo borré de la otra). Esto se me ocurrió en junio de 2014 y lo tenía que publicar… de nuevo. Me habría gustado editarlo, pero ya no tengo la esencia original necesaria par hacerlo… y creo que para la manera en que escribía en aquel entonces, este es bastante aceptable. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, al igual que sus comentarios.

Espero a alguien le guste.

 _Martes, 04 de septiembre de 2018_


End file.
